Respira de nuevo
by LauCullen18
Summary: Después de tener el corazón destrozado por diferentes circunstancias, Bella toma el autobús a casa, sin esperar lo que tanto necesitaba, que su corazón respirara de nuevo.


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Respira de nuevo**_

_**S**__ummary_: Después de tener el corazón destrozador por diferentes circunstancias, Bella toma el autobús a casa, sin esperar lo que tanto necesitaba, que su corazón respirara de nuevo.

.

.

En cuanto pagué el boleto del autobús y encontré un lugar vacio, arroje mi mochila en el asiento de al lado, vacio también. Me había estado guardando las ganas de llorar desde que pise la escuela en la mañana.

Por más frívolo y superficial que sonará, no era buena manejando las depresiones post-noviazgos y mi corazón solo llevaba un par de horas de haber sido roto en miles y pequeños pedacitos, incapaces de volverse a juntar.

Mi vida era un asco, mis padres afrontando un rudo y feo divorcio, mis calificaciones en la escuela estaban bajando cada vez más debido a eso y ahora… la persona con la que yo juraba que tenía un futuro, me decía que nunca pudo olvidar a su ex y que el creer que conmigo la olvidaría había sido un error. Sabía que no era linda, no era bella, escultural y aparentemente, tampoco era buena en la escuela. De nuevo, mi vida era un asco.

Me urgía llegar a casa, solo quería estar en mi cuarto, con la luz apagada siendo iluminada únicamente por la escaza luz que era colada por mi ventana y para adecuarse al ambiente, poner a reproducir unos cuantos CD´s de música depresiva y que tenían como eslogan _"córtate las venas"._ Sentía mi garganta seca y un gran inexplicable vacio en el pecho, el solo pasar aire hacia que sintiera un dolor inmenso. Me dolía incluso intentar respirar… así que no lo hacía. No necesitaba otra razón para sentir dolor. No más.

Pero como hoy no era mi día, el conductor del autobús parecía esperar a que unos cuantos asientos más fueran ocupados y seguía si avanzar nada. Sentí como el autobús se ladeaba un poco y con mi cabeza agachada, logre apreciar unos zapatos deportivos, recordé entonces que aun tenía mi mochila reposando en el asiento de al lado y que posiblemente el autobús ya estaría algo lleno, tome mi mochila y la pose en mi regazo, el dueño de esos zapatos deportivos se paró a mi lado, me gire un poco para que pudiera ocupar el asiento vacío.

-Gracias – susurro solo para mí.

- No hay de que – conteste de vuelta, sonriendo de lado solo un poco, lo poco que era capaz de sonreír en estos momentos.

Clave mi mirada en lo poco que me era posible ver por los grandes espejos del frente, mi compañero se colocó sus audífonos conectados a su celular y giro su cabeza hacia la ventana, dejándome solo ver su nuca las pocas veces que me atrevía a levantar la mirada.

_-Lo siento, Bella, de verdad que lo siento pero no quiero seguir mintiéndote así. Nunca he superado a Leah y ahora que ella está libre, yo también lo quiero estar para ella. ¿Tú entiendes, no es así?_

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaban a desprenderse de mis ojos y no era capaz de mantener los recuerdos de esta mañana lejos de mi mente. Por más patético que fuera, todo me lo recordaba. Delante de mí una feliz pareja se comía a besos, el chico de hoyuelos en las mejillas y cabello negro rizado jugaba con el cabello de la chica rubia, que a su vez, no quitaba ni los ojos… ni las manos lejos del chico. Susurraban las palabras más cursis que alguna vez yo también había dicho, ahora todo me parecía tonto e inexplicable. Pero ahora veía que entre ellos había algo que nunca tuve con mi ex. Amor mutuo.

Fui consciente del ridículo que estaba protagonizando, ¿llorar en un sitio público? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué más bajo puedo caer? Los arrumacos de los chicos de enfrente, seguían, y ahora ambos se devoraban en apasionados besos, ¡Que ironía!, pensé, mientras atrás de esa felicidad palpable entre ellos, yo me moría de depresión.

Mi vecino de asiento se revolvió incomodo en su lugar, me atreví a observarlo y el tenia una fría e incómoda mirada dirigida hacia los novios. Bufo rodando sus ojos y pude alcanzar a ver como subía el volumen unos cuantos números más. Me sentí un poco mejor al ver que no solo yo la pasaba mal ante semejante escena de amor desbordado.

De nuevo agache mi cabeza.

_-No te niego que me la pase genial contigo, eres linda y besas muy bien, Bella. Pero eso no es suficiente para que me enamore de ti. En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, no pude sacarme de la mente a Leah, la amo._

De nuevo, derramé más lágrimas, el sentimiento de tristeza que tenía era tan grande que no pude evitar sollozar. Seguía manteniendo mi cabeza agachada, lo último que quería era que la gente me mirara con curiosidad y lastima. Busqué entre mi mochila si es que aun guardaba algo de pañuelos o cualquier cosa que me limpiara las lagrimas, pero una nívea mano me bloqueo la vista.

Alcé solo un poco la mirada y descubrí que la mano que me ofrecía un pañuelo, era de mi compañero de asiento. El gesto me sensibilizo aún mas y antes de que tomara el papel entre mis manos, el se adelantó a acércalo hacia mis mejillas y con una extrema delicadeza, limpiar el rastro que habían dejado.

-No deberías de llorar – preste atención a su voz y era tan dulce, pero segura al mismo tiempo que juré nunca haber escuchado nada igual a eso. – No dejes que tu sonrisa se nuble por una mala experiencia. No lo mereces.

Con movimientos torpes tome el pañuelo que me ofrecía y continúe lo que él había comenzado. Puedo haber sido la amabilidad del chico a mi lado, o lo extremadamente sensible y frágil que estaba en ese momento, pero los sollozos llegaron a mí de una forma abrazadora y olvidándome del espectáculo que estaba haciendo, deje que mis lágrimas se mostraran.

-Lo siento, me imagino lo que debes de estar pensando… - quise verlo directamente a su cara y puedo asegurar que era el chico más hermoso que había tenido oportunidad de observar. Sus perfectas mejillas, duramente marcadas pero con el brillo que solo una piel suave mostraría, una nariz en forma recta que terminaba para darle paso a los más finos labios. Y que ahora, formaban una dulce sonrisa, que podía ser las más sexy, seductora y tierna de todas.

-En ese caso… - agachó su cabeza y dejó escapar un poco de aire mientras mantenía aquella magnifica sonrisa - … me apenaría mucho que así fuera.

Aun manteniendo el contacto con nuestros ojos, lo acompañe con su risa, no quise pensar en las miles de teoría s que podrían adecuarse más a lo que acaba de decir, mi corazón no era a prueba de balas y justo hoy eso había quedado demostrado.

-¿Te molestaría que me desahogara contigo? – pregunte con una voz similar a la de una niña pequeña que le pide a otra ser su amiga, mi actitud era de una niña, sola e igualmente frágil.

Mi compañero solo asintió con la cabeza y me impulso a continuar – mi vida es un desastre, no soy buena en nada. Soy la peor alumna de la clase, la única que no aprueba los exámenes, mis padres están más ocupados por quien se queda con la casa y el auto y con la única persona que me sentía segura, la única con la que daba algo por hecho, me dice que solo me estaba usando para olvidar a su ex y que eso nunca funciono. Y si a todo esto le agregas que soy la suficientemente patética como para llorar en un sitio público y contarle todo esto a un chico del cual no se su nombre… ¡Sí! Mi vida es un desastre.

-Me llamo Edward - dijo riendo y ladeando su cabeza –y no te considero patética, todos, en algún momento llegamos a sentir un"momento de quiebre", pero dado que te has confesado conmigo, he de decir que me alegra mucho no haber tomando el autobús anterior a este y a pesar que mi asiento trasero favorito estaba y sigue desocupado, no pude haber tomando una mejor decisión que sentarme a tu lado.

-¿Por qué te sentaste a mi lado entonces? No, no lo entiendo

-En cuanto te vi, supe que no tardarías mucho en llorar y que aunque haya sido "un chico del cual no sabes su nombre" necesitabas desahogarte con alguien, como no creo que lo hagas con tus padres.

Si antes creía en los ángeles, estaba viendo a una versión personificada. Este chico era dulce y extrañamente me sentía dulce con sus palabras. Pero algo me decía que solo sentía lastima por la pobre chica que parecía que su mundo se derrumbara. Sabía que había cosas peores, que muchos quisieras enfrentar mis "problemas" a cambio de los propios. Pero solo era una chica de dieciséis años que no sabía algo más que no fueran, fiestas, escuela, padres y novios, en las cuales, estaba perdida.

-Mírame, no soy bonita, no lo fui lo suficiente como para hacer que un chico se enamorara de mí, aun con el trato. No pude hacer siquiera que me besara porque sentía deseos de hacerlo – las lagrimas había cesado, y había sido reemplazadas por una ola de auto-ira. Después de todo, la ira no podía ser con Jacob, el solo no me amaba, quiso hacerlo, pero no siempre se consigue todo lo que se quiere. Yo lo sabía muy bien.

-Porque te estoy mirando, justamente y no sé cómo es chico nunca tuvo deseos de besare como dices, porque… en estos momentos, yo no resisto el deseo de saber a que saben tus labios.

Edward pasó una de sus manos por mi mejilla, que ahora tenía el camino seco que las lágrimas habían dejado. Con su pulgar dibujo el contorno de mi nariz y fui capaz de apreciar el peculiar color que caracterizaban los ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos como los de él.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y con cada uno de ellos, Edward se acercaba cada vez más hasta que sentí sus cálidos labios junto a los míos. Estaba temerosa y no me atrevía a moverme. El no tenía prisa, era como si me quisiera explicar miles de sentimientos en un solo beso e imposiblemente me hacía sentirlos.

Con extrema lentitud, mis manos llegaron hasta su nuca y enterré mis dedos en el. Si despertaba de esto, al menos me quedaba la experiencia de haber sentido algo así. Sin llegar a exagerar, nos separamos con el aun manteniendo su mano sobre mi mejilla, lo escuche reír por lo bajo.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de tomar el autobús equivocado – volvió a besar mis labios, con la misma dulzura, con la misma ilusión… con diferente significado – No eres linda, cierto… Eres _Bella_.

Yo solo reí. Dejando que el tan necesitado aire, inundara mis pulmones, para que después explotara en una sonrisa única…

.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Pequeño y tierno One-Shot que espero les guste.**

**les pido que me digan que les pareció**

**se los apreciaría mucho**

**son ls que me motivan a que escriba, bien o mal, me sirve para mejorar**

**Saludos a tods ^^**


End file.
